


To Embrace The Light

by Mottled_System



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alive Paige Tico, Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Armitage Hux Redemption, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, BAMF Leia Organa, Ben Solo Lives, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is a Mess, Bonding, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Estrangement, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Father-Son Relationship, Finn Trains With Luke, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Found Family, Friendship, Guilt, Han Solo Lives, Jealousy, Lightsaber Battles (Star Wars), Lightsabers, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Protective Ben Solo, Resistance, Resistance Member Ben Solo, Rey Goes With Han, Soft Ben Solo, Survivor Guilt, Virgin Ben Solo, chosen family, fangirling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mottled_System/pseuds/Mottled_System
Summary: Ben Solo would do anything for the Resistance, for his parents- if only they'd let him. Hell, he'd already done everything for them. He hadn't wanted to train to be a Jedi, but he had. He hadn't wanted to forsake the Darkness, that kind voice who had seen him and understood him and tempted him- but he had. And because of that... He feels as if he's all alone.Enevre Hthena fought to protect her home against the First Order, but their forces were just too much for the small, secluded planet to handle. Barely escaping the Order's clutches, it only made sense to continue fighting with the Resistance. As she gets more and more swept up into battles she can't win, however, she feels overlooked by the people she's meant to fight and die for.Rey has spent her life waiting desperately for the return of her parents- but she knows, now, that she waited in vain. When she's given the opportunity to work with Han Solo, for the /Resistance/, of course she takes it.Finn- formerly known as FN2187- just wants to right the wrongs he committed for a cause he never believed in. With the unlikely help of a roguish pilot and the unexpected training of a Jedi Knight, he might just be able to do it.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Rose Tico, Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Ben Solo & Original Character(s), Ben Solo & Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo/Original Character(s), Ben Solo/Original Female Character(s), Kaydel Ko Connix & Rey, Kaydel Ko Connix/Rey, Leia Organa & Han Solo, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. To Embrace The Light

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Light (Being Rewritten)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021428) by [Mottled_System](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mottled_System/pseuds/Mottled_System). 



Ben stood at the table in the empty, dimly lit room staring down at the blank panel before him. He was feeling guilty and drained- and ashamed.

Leia had sent Poe after the map, and here Ben was- not only a pilot but her  _ son _ , and a Force user, and much more qualified for something like this than Dameron. He wanted to say it didn’t bother him. He wanted to not let it get to him. He wanted to be strong and humble and calm and wise…

But it did, and he wasn’t.

It was hard not to feel like Skywalker had been right about him, that he was too Dark, when he got so upset about things like this, things that didn’t matter. But they added up, and when you factored in the lingering pain from his parents shipping him off to Skywalker’s care and being so disappointed when he’d returned before finishing his training, Ben couldn’t help but feel like his parents thought he was too Dark, too untrustworthy, too.

But he  _ wasn’t _ . He’d ignored the pull to the Dark, he’d returned to his parents, he had embraced the Light. He’d done nothing but fight tooth and nail against Snoke, against the First Order. Did his actions really matter so little? Was it really so horrible that Snoke had appealed to him, just a little bit?

He could hear the chatter of the others from the other side of the door, could hear his mother among them. He yearned for her to come in, to talk to him, to be with him, but he knew she wouldn’t. She never did, not anymore. Wanting it only made him more bitter as he stood there, feeling shoved aside and neglected and alone.

It was a feeling he knew all too well. He’d felt it with a ferocity since he was nine, since his parents had sent him away.

The door opened suddenly, pulling him out of his thoughts. Hopefully- desperately, almost- Ben swivelled, but it was only Kaydel. She smiled softly at him and he returned it, though he couldn’t help but feel disappointed. He turned back to the blank panel as she stood beside him.

He liked Kaydel. She was quiet and calm, but passionate and headstrong. He couldn’t help but imagine her to be a lot like what Leia must have been like when she was younger.

“Paige and Rose are planning a party tonight,” Kaydel said after a long moment of silence. “To replace Poe’s usual poker night. You should come.”

He liked Paige and Rose, too, but just the thought of being surrounded by people made him tired. “A party?”

“Just something small. Them, me, you, Pammich- a few others. About a dozen all together.”

A dozen. He could handle a dozen. He sighed, then shrugged. “Alright.” Leia was always telling them that they needed to take breathers, to have fun, to live. It’s what would keep them going when things were at their hardest, what would bring them close and keep them determined, and, for some, be the last few nights of fun they’d have before dying for the cause.

She never worded it like that, though- of course.

“Good. You shouldn’t spend  _ all _ your time alone, Jedi.” Her voice was lighthearted, but his jaw tensed. He forced a faux smile.

“I’m not a Jedi,” he said, keeping the bitterness out of his voice.  _ And I never wanted to be _ .

Kaydel put a hand on his arm. “See you at their place after dinner?”

“Sure.”


	2. Never Coming Back

Rey sat in the co-pilot seat of the Falcon, watching the strange man-  _ Han Solo _ , a man she’d heard so much about- as he sat beside her, his jaw tense, his brown eyes steely and impassive. It was almost hard to get a feel of him; he was weathered and hardened, exactly what Rey would expect from a galaxy-renowned smuggler with a long history of swindling. She’d heard he’d worked for Jabba the Hutt- she’d heard he’d worked side by side with Lando Calrissian- she’d heard  _ so much _ about him. She wanted to ask all about it all, but she felt that might be rude- and that he wouldn’t be very receptive to it, anyway. So, for the past day or so as they made their way forth, she’d just followed him around, watching and helping him, as Finn attended to the wounded Wookiee in the back.

“This ‘old friend’ of yours,” Rey said. “Tell me about her.”

“Name’s Maz Kanata,” he said, glancing at the girl beside him. “She’s been around for a thousand or so years- she’s, ah,” Han made a face that was a mixture of amusement and dismay. “A bit of an acquired taste, but if there’s anyone who can get your droid to the Resistance, it’s Maz.” He leaned forward. “This is our stop.”

Soon enough, they were off the ship, and Rey overlooked a vast expanse of blue sea surrounded by lush greenery, the tall, far off mountains, the bustling city, with awe. It was so unlike anything she’d ever seen- the orange of the sand and the sunset and the rust on Jakku. “I didn’t know there was this much green in the whole galaxy,” Rey said breathlessly.

“You might need this,” Han said after a moment, holding out a blaster. Rey looked down at it for a moment before looking over at him.

“I think I can handle myself,” she said.

“I know you do- that’s why I’m giving it to you,” he all but scoffed, giving her a look. “Take it,” he insisted as he handed it over to her. She did, pointing it out at the horizon and clenching one eye, trying to aim. “You know how to use one of those?” Han sounded disgruntled.

“Yeah, you pull the trigger,” she remarked.

“Little bit more to it than that,” Han muttered, gently pushing her hand down. She looked over at him again. “You got a lot to learn.” She watched him for a moment as he looked out at the sea for a long moment, seeming to mull something over. “I been thinking about bringing on some more crew, Rey,” he announced. “A second mate. Someone to help out. Someone who can keep up with Chewie and me… And someone who appreciates the Falcon.”

A flood of glee rushed through Rey like a wave and she stepped in front of him, all but gawking. “Are you offering me a job?” She couldn’t believe it, really. A chance to work with  _ Han Solo _ ?

“I wouldn’t be  _ nice _ to you,” he all but snapped. “Doesn’t pay much.”

“You’re offering me a job,” Rey said in awe.

“I’m- thinkin’ about it,” he said, pointing at her as Finn and Chewie stepped into sight. But the glee faded, the awe subsiding, as the vague and distant memories of her parents whispered their far off voices in her head. She looked down, feeling her smile fade. “Well?”

“If you were I’d be flattered,” Rey said softly, the words all but burning her throat. “But I have to get home.”

“Where, Jakku?” Han scoffed, but Rey could see him flinch slightly at her refusal, and it wounded her.

But she could almost hear the dull toon of a lullaby, so far away it hurt to think about. “I’ve already been away too long.”

Han spun. “Chewie? Check out the ship as best you can,” he instructed, and the Wookie grunted in return. When Han turned around again, he pushed Rey’s hand, and the blaster, down towards the ground again. “S’too, bad,” he muttered, impassive once more. “Chewie kinda likes you.”

Han walked off as Rey smiled fondly, watching him. She followed him then, along with Finn.

~Later, after the Battle of Takodana~

Rey looked at Han once more from the co-pilot seat, though this time, on an entirely different ship altogether. Maz’s words kept replaying in her head.

_ “Dear child,” _ she had said, sympathy in her soothing voice.  _ “I see your eyes. You already know the truth. Whomever you’re waiting for on Jakku… They’re never coming back.” _

And now they were on a new ship- a clean ship- on their way to the Resistance- her, Han, Chewie, Finn, and BB-8.

“Han,” Rey breathed. He looked over at her with a frown.

“What’s up, kid?”

She looked over at him. His steely eyes had softened once again. “Are you still offering that job?”

His lips quirked into a smirk. “Yeah,” he said, and clapped a hand on her shoulder. “Yeah, I am.”


	3. Reunions

He felt his father arriving long before word of it came. It had been a long time since Ben had felt him- almost two decades. He hurried forth just in time to hear a report of their arrival over the intercom, but he could see in his mother’s face that she’d sensed him, too. They locked eyes.

In moments they were walking together away from the base, side by side. Ben was feeling a rush of emotions- an absolute whirlwind of them, all moving too fast to focus on any of them at all.

Then Poe joined them, and that anger and jealousy and shame took over. “Han’s back?” He said to Leia.

“I guess so,” Leia said softly, ever impossible to read.

Dad used to say she hadn’t always been like that; she’d been a piston, just as quick to anger as she’d been quick-witted. It was hard to imagine that version of Leia- the princess rather than the general.

They all stopped just outside of the door, confronted by the sight of him.

Han was an old man now. Ben supposed that he should have expected that, but in his head, he’d always pictured his father looking barely older than the day they’d parted. But now his hair was white and grey, his face wrinkled and hardened beyond his years. He had a sour air about him, and Ben got the very strong impression that the years had not been kind to him.

Well, he hadn’t imagined he’d been using much of Mom’s money while they were separated.

Han studied Ben first, slowly, taking him in before looking at his estranged wife. He barely glanced at Poe, something that made Ben almost swell with a jealous pride, then almost deflated with shame.

Chewie cried out a greeting as he hugged Leia, then Ben; he still smelled a little unsavory, and his fur was near matted in places. Ben stepped forward towards his father.

He was always unsure of what to say to him- of course, before it was just letters and low quality holograms. Here, in person, it was so much bigger.

“Hey, kid,” Han said by way of greeting. Ben glanced over as two more people and a droid came off the ship, then looked back at his father. “I’ve missed you, son.”

Ben’s breath hitched at the crack in his voice. “I’ve missed you, too,” he said, trying to remain calm, strong. He had never been much of one to cry.

Simultaneously, they moved to hug one another in an awkward but tight embrace. It unnerved Ben to realize that he was stronger- and a hair taller- than his father, and he leaned into him for a few moments longer than was probably normal. Han clapped his hand against his son’s back a few times, and then they let go in unison. After their eyes met for a brief moment, Han took a few steps towards Leia.

“C’mon,” Ben said without looking at anyone. “Let’s give them some privacy.” He led the five of them back inside the building, then looked over at the strangers again.

One was a man, probably younger than himself, with warm brown skin and short black hair, his jaw tense and his eyes determined. He seemed uneasy, however, tense, and he kept looking at Poe. “Poe Dameron,” he hissed as soon as they were inside. “You’re alive?”

“Buddy,” gushed Poe, who rushed him and clapped against him in an utterly boyish embrace. Ben frowned at the pair; there was just… Something… An air about them, one that Ben could not place. “So are you! What happened to you? What happened, I- I got thrown from the crash. I woke up at night, no you, no ship, nothing.” He looked down at the droid that was rolling excitedly around their legs, his eyes lighting up. “You completed my mission, Finn-” As he looked back at the man, he was distracted by something. “That’s my jacket,” he remarked, sounding almost surprised. 

“Oh,” said Finn plainly, moving to remove it.

“No, no, no, no,” Poe said hurriedly. He cocked a very  _ Poe Dameron _ smirk at him. “Keep it, it suits you,” he said, then bit his lip. Ben raised both of his brows in a moment of surprise before Poe slapped Finn’s arm fondly. He looked over at the other stranger only to see that she had seen it, too, a look of amusement in her dark eyes. “You’re a good man, Finn.”

Finn looked touched. “Thank you, Poe. So- so are you.”

Ben looked over at the girl again, who was still grinning at the strange pair from ear to ear. She had an air of wonderment about her, and he could sense her excitement plainly- about what, he wasn’t sure. He glanced over at the two men and spoke up. “You two know each other?”

Poe looked over at Ben and grinned, clamping an arm on Finn’s shoulder. “This is Finn- formerly known as FN- what was it?”

“2187,” Finn said softly, looking down.

“He was a stormtrooper- he helped me escape. I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for him.” Poe looked back at Finn with admiration.

“Well, for the record,” Finn said softly. “I wouldn’t be here without you, either.”

Ben looked over at the girl again, who caught his eye and straightened. He could sense her slight unease as the other men looked over at her as well. “I’m Rey,” she said. “I’m just a scavenger.”

“She’s being modest,” said Finn. “She’s- great. Great with a lightsaber, great with a blaster- and definitely a great pilot.”

The droid beeped in an enthusiastic agreement, assuring them that were it not for Rey, the Resistance likely wouldn’t have seen him again.

“Well, then,” Ben said. “I guess we’re lucky she found you.”

“This is Ben,” Poe said, taking a step to the side to look at both Finn and Rey as he introduced Ben. “He’s the best pilot in the Resistance- best pilot I’ve ever seen.”

“Better than Han Solo?” Rey asked almost dismissively. Poe grinned.

“Oh, yeah. Like father, like son.”

Almost shocked, Rey looked at Ben anew. “You’re Han Solo’s  _ son _ ?” Ben gave a curt nod.

“We’d better keep going,” Ben said, looking down the hallway. “We need to know what’s in the droid.”


	4. Discussions

“Heads up, Enevre,” Poe said. I looked over just in time to catch whatever he threw my way. “We got it,” his voice was low and enthusiastic, his eyes shimmering. Ben, BB-8, and two others were beside him.

“The map?” I asked, almost in awe.

“No, tomorrow’s dinner menu- yes, Enevre, the map, the map to Skywalker.”

I made a face as I inserted the drive into the computer before me. “Forgive my surprise, Dameron- I’m amazed you managed to actually complete a simple mission for once.”

Poe made a face in return, stepping in front of Ben to stand right in front of me. I saw Ben’s jaw clench, but he just settled back, keeping his face calm. As I worked on opening the drive, I glanced at the strangers- a man and a woman, both human, roughly in their twenties. “Picked up stragglers?”

“A few,” Poe said. “Enevre, this is Finn- helped me escape Hux’s grimey clutches, a defected stormtrooper- and Rey, a scavenger that got BB-8 and Finn and the  _ Millennium Falcon _ and Han and Chewie here.”

“Wow,” I said, impressed. “That’s quite the impressive laundry list.”

Rey opened her mouth to respond- no doubt a little dorkishly, sheepishly, if her expression was any telltale- but three figures were approaching fast.

“Hthena,” said General Organa as she stopped beside her son. “What’s the eta on the map?”

“Well,” I said. “Hard to know. Master Skywalker would’ve encrypted it himself, and I’m sure San Tekka added a few barriers himself. Not to mention this map was made a while ago and isn’t exactly the most compatible with our systems… I could project what little is on it anytime, but it won’t really tell us much.”

“Well, project it and keep working.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

People gathered around, someone lowered the light, and in a moment, the map’s contents were projected. They studied it as whispers sounded.

“There’s no way this map is complete.”

“Well, of course not,” I said. “That’d be pretty foolish of Skywalker. He either left a code somewhere, never intended for anyone to find him, or just assumed you’d have someone as good as me around.”

Organa shot me a look. “Why would he leave a map if he didn’t intend for anyone to-”

“R2?”

We all turned to see the old R2 unit slowly rolling itself forward. He hadn’t moved since Master Skywalker disappeared.

“Of course,” I said suddenly. “He left the code in the droid.” I tugged the drive free and tossed it to Rey, motioning for her to insert it. Moments later, R2 projected a complete map.

More chatter, discussions, things that didn’t matter to me.

“But who will go?” Someone asked.

“Well, Poe-” General Organa started. I caught sight of Ben’s clenched jaw as his head dropped down like lead to look at the floor.

“No, not Poe,” Han said dismissively. Everyone looked suddenly at him: General Organa’s gaze was almost deadly. “Ben should go.”

“No,” Ben said. “I’ve got no interest in seeing Skywalker. He wouldn’t listen to me, anyway.”

“Well- someone Force-sensitive, at least.”

“ _ Who? _ ” Organa all but snapped.

Han shrugged, then pointed at Finn. “Him? Kid wielded a lightsaber pretty alright.”

Everyone looked over at Finn then, who tensed, looking shocked. “Me? I-”

“I’ll take him there,” Poe said, clapping a hand on Finn’s shoulder. Finn looked over at the man, looking almost afraid. Poe gave him a reassuring grin. “We got this, buddy.”

“Alright, then,” the General all but muttered, glancing at Han again before looking over at Rey. “Rey, you’re with Han, right?”

With a grin, Rey straightened. “Yes, ma’am.”

She nodded. “Good.”

Eventually, the room dispersed, leaving only the General and her husband, Ben, Poe, Finn, Rey, Chewie, and the droids.

And me, of course, but they were the ones in front of  _ my _ computer. BB-8 rolled quickly over to me and I stroked him like a pet; I liked droids better than animals, than people. He beeped excitedly up at me and I tapped a happy greeting to him.

“Don’t ever challenge me like that again, Han,” Organa said in a low voice.

Han opened his mouth only to close it and sigh. “I’m just trying to help,”

“Oh, yeah? And when has that ever gotten us anywhere- and don’t you say the Death Star.”

Han gave a small smile to his wife for a moment, and something passed between them. I looked over at R2 curiously; the only droid I’d never been able to crack. He and 3P0 were chatting now in the corner beside Chewie, who had sat down and was presumably waiting for Han.

“One more thing,” Han said just as the General had begun to turn. She looked at him as if she were about to hit him. “Maz needs a favor.”

“What kind of a favor?”

Han shrugged, pulling out what looked like a letter. “Some techie mumbo jumbo, and not ship related. Way over my paygrade.”

The General opened it and studied it with a frown for a moment before setting in on my desk. “Look like something you know how to do?”

I studied it with a frown. “Um… Sort of?”

Organa turned her lethal gaze to me, her temper unusually short. “What?”

“I mean, I can do it- simple enough hacking job, I guess- but there’s no way I wouldn’t get  _ killed _ doing it, or at least arrested. It’s on  _ Canto Bight _ , highly illegal shit. I’m not exactly bad at stealth but I don’t know if I’d be able to do it on my own even  _ if _ I knew enough about the casino to plan appropriately- and I don’t.”

Han snatched the letter out of my hands and I frowned at him as he peered at it.

“Can you get her in?”

“Of course I could,” Han muttered. “But I  _ can’t _ . I’ve got business to attend to- and don’t look at me like that- the last time I ignored business, I wound up frozen in carbonite, and we both know how well that went last time.” Han tossed the letter on my desk again. “Ben can do it. Not as experienced with Canto Bight, of course, but the Force should make up for that. I’ve got a contact- Hondo Ohnaka, you’ve met him- I’ll get him to meet you there and help out. The three of them will be more than enough- too many and it’s too risky.”

The General looked over at her son, who looked calmly back at her. “Can you do it?”

He blinked. “Yes,” he said. “Of course I can.”

“Good. Fine- alright.” Organa turned around, running a hand against her loosening bun. “Anything else? No? Good.”


	5. Excuse You

“Where’s the Falcon?” Ben asked as he hurried up to his father. Han turned to look at his son.

“She’s with Maz,” Han said. “You know about Maz, right?”

Ben smirked and looked down. “Yeah, I do.”

“Yeah, well, she’s getting her clean again. After that, I’m off again- obviously.”

Ben looked at him, meeting his eye. Han looked right back at him. Neither man was willing to let his guard down enough to let the other see within, but Ben was flush with that stupid, childish sadness. After a long pause, Ben looked over at the girl he’d picked up, who was now sitting with Chewie and the droids, laughing and talking and smiling. “Your crew is growing,” he said, careful to sound casual.

“Yeah,” Han said, looking over at her. “Maz says she’s Force-sensitive, too.”

“Moreso than Finn?”

“Probably.”

Ben’s gaze lingered, wondering why Han was so fond of her as to not request she go to Skywalker instead. “I see.”

“You should come along, train her- after your mission. I have to wait on Maz, anyway.”

Ben’s heart skipped a beat and he looked back at his father. “I never finished my training.”

“Neither did your mother,” Han countered. Apparently, Ben couldn’t keep the grimace off of his face, because Han tensed, eyeing his son like a hawk and waiting expectantly for an explanation. Ben sighed and looked to the side.

In a brief moment of something resembling vulnerability, Ben said, “She’s disappointed in me. I can feel it- sense it. And she doesn’t trust me.”

Han’s brow furrowed and he frowned. “She’s your mother, kid. What are you on about?”

Ben looked pointedly at the floor and shrugged, ignoring his father’s sigh. “You’d think Poe’s her son,” he allowed himself to breathe.

“Ben,” Han said solemnly, clutching his son’s arm. Ben looked into his father’s fierce eyes. “She loves you.”

“I know,” Ben said softly. He didn’t, and he hadn’t for a long time.

“Come with me,” Han said fiercely.

“I…” Ben wanted nothing more than to say yes, to run away and play pirate with his father like he’d dreamed of doing since he was a boy.

But he wasn’t a boy anymore. He was a failed Jedi, and the Resistance needed him. He met his father’s eyes.

“I can’t, Dad,” Ben breathed. “You know I want to. But I… I can’t just abandon them.”

Han nodded and looked sadly into Ben’s eyes for a long moment before letting his hand drop. “I’m… Going to go talk to her.”

“That’s good,” he said. “You don’t see each other much.”

Han snorted as he walked off again, and Ben leaned against the wall.

God, he’d missed Han more than anything, hadn’t he?

He glanced over at Rey again only to catch her watching Han.

“Master Ben!” 3P0 exclaimed delightedly, urging Ben to reluctantly shuffle towards him. He could never bring himself to be as rude to 3P0 as others were. “It must be so nice to see your parents together again- it is for me.”

“Yeah,” Ben said, glancing over at them. Almost to Ben’s surprise, Leia was laughing, and Han had a wide, devilish grin on his face that almost resembled the ones he used to have so often. His own lips quirked into a small smile. “It is.”

“The General is your mother?” Rey asked, surprised. “And- her and Han?”

“An  _ unexpected _ pairing, indeed,” 3P0 said in his strange and whimsical way. “But, I assure you, a delightful one. Oh, how I do wish they saw each other more often…”

Chewie belted out something about him refusing to see her- they always fought nowadays. He didn’t want to put her through that.

“Well,” said Rey softly. “At least they’re getting along right now.”

“Ben,” someone called. He turned to see Enevre standing awkwardly beside her computer, looking anxious. “What are we- are leaving soon? It seemed urgent, those openings don’t just stay open indefinitely.”

“Of course. I’ll be ready in a moment- meet me by my ship.”

“Your ship? We’ll get caught right away if we go in that thing, it’s too big.”

“Fine,” Ben said, feeling tense and drained. “Meet me by  _ your _ ship. You did upgrade it like you said you were going to do, didn’t you?”

Enevre scowled. “Of course I did. I’m in a  _ war _ , Ben, and I’m fully aware of that fact, thank you very much.”

“That’d be first,” Ben muttered as he turned and stalked away.

“ _ Excuse _ you-!” Enevre began, but Ben didn’t stop. He heard her let out a disgruntled groan as she scurried after him, but he was too quick, his legs too long.


End file.
